Lost Rose
by Flame Darkmoon
Summary: Finding that out that Sonic had never loved her, Amy changes herself. But what if Amy's past comes back to haunt her? Is Amy everything we knew her to be? Will Amy find love with her most hated enemy?
1. Chapter 1

Midnight: Flame does not own Sonic the Hedgehog or any songs she may put in here if relevant to the plot. She also doesn't own any brand name things!

Flame: And now to the story!

* * *

Amy was walking down the street to find Sonic and show him her love, and was thinking about how she could.

Amy had the idea that she could seduce him, but then quickly shook that thought away because of how it would only gain lust from Sonic when she wanted love. Amy was now 21 years old and had matured out of necessity.

She could see that Sonic still thought of her as a child, and he ran away whenever he saw her. Amy sat down on a park bench to think of ideas but could come up with nothing that would work.

After a little bit she heard laughter and looked up to see Sonic walking with a girl she didn't know, as he kissed the giggling girl she felt jealousy boil in her.

She noticed that Sonic was too busy with the girl to notice her sitting there. Even more hurt she ran home with tears sliding down her cheeks and falling to the ground as she ran.

Slamming the door open she began to burn everything in her house that had to do with that asshole Sonic. She burnt the pictures of him she had and everything else that had to do with him that she owned.

After burning those things she went to her closet and looked at what she had in there. All she had in there were her pink dresses and boots, she burnt them too.

Looking at the ashes of what used to be everything to her she decided to go shopping for new clothes and furniture, plus new house paint.

She walked over to her phone and called Rouge.

As it was ringing she tapped her foot finally she heard somebody speaking on the phone "Hello, Rouge's club NightDance here. How may I help you?" A mature female voice asked.

"Hey Rouge, it's Amy. I was calling to ask about a trip to the mall with you? I really need to change my style..." Amy said.

"Sure hunny, I figured sooner or later you'd change your mind on wearing those ugly dresses." Rouge said sounding happy to help out "I'll be right over." Amy then heard the click as Rouge hung up.

Sure enough a couple minutes later Rouge came riding up in her silver convertible "You know, you really should get yourself a car..." she said as Amy got in "Even though I am happy to help, you need a car. I can't keep driving you around!" Rouge sounded exasperated as she said that.

Amy stayed quiet at that "I know! I'll get you a car today, along with the new clothes!" Rouge continued to say nodding to herself.

The ride was uneventful except for Rouge's chattering and Amy's occasional commenting. After parking the car and getting out of it, Amy and Rouge walked into the mall.

Amy and Rouge's mall excursion consisted of buying clothes, trying them on, and buying the ones that they liked.

Rouge and Amy walked out of the mall with multiple bags, Amy almost falling over a couple times on the way to the car. After starting the car they drove to the car place to buy Amy a car.

They decided on a black Honda that drives well, has good mileage, and was a decent price. After purchasing it they decided that Amy should drive it to the salon they were going to.

At the salon Amy dyed her quills black with frosted dark blue tips (she also had to dye her fur black to go with her quills), and the hair dresser cut a left side bang covering one grey eye (she bought coloured contacts to wear) since as she grew older her hair grew to her lower back, her new hair style looked pretty awesome.

In the bathroom of the salon she changed into some of her new clothes, and walked out to model it for her friend. She was wearing a black shirt that said in grey lettering 'Rock and Roll' with musical notes underneath the words, ripped dark wash skinny jeans, black knee high stiletto boots, and black leather gloves with holes for her fingers to come out of.

Over all she looked like a completely different person. Then from the shadows came a green hedgehog in a black leather jacket with three scars on his chest, and wearing red sunglasses over his blue eyes clapping his hands "My, my, what have we here? Miss Amy Rose, I must say you look fabulous." he said. Amy glared at him "My name is not Amy Rose anymore it is Niara Thorn." she said.

The guy raised an eyebrow "I like the new name, but why don't you introduce me to your friend Niara?" he said pointing to a fascinated Rouge. Amy glanced at her "She is Rouge, a dear friend of mine. Rouge, I would like you to meet Scourge, a bad ass who was supposed to be married to me on my 18th birthday an arranged marriage if you will." Amy drawled at the end.

Rouge was shocked at the change in attitude of her friend and looked at her in surprise. Amy just glared at Scourge in anger and said hedgehog looked at her in amusement "I never thought you would tell your friend about that little deal my parents made with yours." he said smirking. Amy was now steaming with anger "I never agreed to that arranged marriage! What are you here for anyways!" she yelled at him.

Scourge looked at her "I am here for you, when your parents made that deal they never knew they were having their daughter marry the future king of anti-mobius, and since you ran away my parents were furious and basically destroyed the kingdom. Now I need you to come with me, with your cooperation or not." he explained "Now, what is your choice? The easy way or the hard way?" he asked.

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Amy thought for a second about the choice he gave her, either she went with him willingly or he will drag her there by force. Making her choice she spoke up "I choose the easy way Scourge, though I do not like it, I will go with you." she said studying his expression as she said that.

Scourge smirked happily at that answer "I will give you a day to say good bye to your friends and pack all your things. Be sure to meet me in the park where Sonic kissed that girl at 3:00 pm., try not to be late." he said. Rouge looked inquisitively at Amy "Amy, is the reason why you changed because of Sonic kissing that girl?" Rouge asked.

Amy looked kind of sad "That is part of the reason I changed, but mostly I changed because I knew Sonic would never love me, not in the way I wanted him to at least and I had grown tired of wearing the same clothes every day. Those are the two reasons why I changed Rouge." Amy explained to her while Scourge looked on in interest and Rouge looked surprised.

Scourge decided to butt in to say something "Well, as touching as this good bye is, you must say good bye to the others, including Sonic." Amy looked at Rouge "Good bye my friend, I hope I see you again someday. But what you witnessed here must never be told to the others, think of it as a box I have told you to keep and that it must never be opened." she said.

Rouge looked at her with tears brimming in her eyes "Cross my heart and hope to die if I ever betray your trust in me. Lord knows it is hard to get that trust." Rouge said. Amy nodded "Well, I must say good bye to the others." she said walking towards the door with Scourge fallowing close behind.

* * *

After saying good bye to the group Amy walked to her house to pack. Throwing all of her new clothes and shoes in suitcases Amy surveyed the mess she made when burning the things that didn't matter to her anymore. Deciding to do something Amy walked into the kitchen and got a pack of ramen out of the pantry.

After dropping the ramen in the boiling pot, Amy stirred it until the noodles were done cooking, then she turned off the heat, dumped the seasonings in and stirred until they were dissolved into the water.

Getting a slotted spoon out of the drawer and a bowl too, she scooped the noodles out into the bowl, and then pour the broth over it. Amy then got a fork out of the silverware drawer and carried her bowl and fork over to the table.

After she ate Amy decided to get on the internet to check her email and read fanfiction. Opening up a new Firefox session, she entered in the searchbar her email site's web address and signed into her account.

Then opening up a new tab she entered into that searchbar her favorite fanfiction site's web address and signed into her account there. Then switching back to the tab with her email pulled up on it she began checking her email. After checking her email Amy switched back to the other tab and went to the archives of Sonic the Hedgehog fanfiction.

She found a story she had read multiple times and read it again, tears coming to her eyes she sadly shook her head at the unfairness of it. She was reading for the millionth time a fanfiction that had the pairing of her and Sonic. It had every fantasy she had ever had in it, she was the one who had written it. But people didn't know that the real Amy had written that very story.

Tears coursing down her cheeks she smiled bitterly at how she could only hope that Sonic would love her, and that she was lieing to herself the whole time she had hope. Now with no hope for a future with Sonic, Amy's will to live was slowly being crushed. And with nothing to stop it, it would slowly kill her from the inside out, bit by bit...

* * *

Flame: I know, the end of this chapter is a little depressing but it is part of the plot. I have an idea and I needed that little bit for the plot idea to make sense.


	3. ANNOUNCEMENT

**ATTENTION ALL READERS:**

The following stories are to be continued:

_Falling into Darkness_

_Lost Rose_

The following stories are to be rewritten:

_Flame Beginnings_

_Worlds' Destiny_

The following will stay as is:

_Love Lost_

_Jingle Bells, Legend of Zelda Version_

The stories that I did not list have already been deleted a long time ago. If you find one that I did not mention, it is either new or I forgot to list it in its section. Also, I have school so updating will be slow.


End file.
